


Devilspawn Bait

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, imps are actually evil garden gnomes, you're having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: If somebody had asked you how you wanted to spend your day, you wouldn't have wished to be in your current situation. Of course, nobodydidask you, seeing how you were a hunter and hunters took whatever life handed them and didn't complain.Right now, you’d really like to punch life right in its stupid face. Mostly because you were high-tailing it away from a small hoard of tiny goblins bent on killing you.





	Devilspawn Bait

If somebody had asked you how you wanted to spend your day, you wouldn't have wished to be in your current situation. Of course, nobody _did_ ask you, seeing how you were a hunter and hunters took whatever life handed them and didn't complain.

Right now, you’d really like to punch life right in its stupid face. Mostly because you were high-tailing it away from a small hoard of tiny goblins bent on killing you.

Sam and Dean were somewhere up ahead hiding behind a bush, waiting for you to lead the little Satan-pixies towards them. So, yeah, them chasing you was originally part of the plan, but you didn't expect them to be so _bitey_. 

You dashed past an old willow tree, an abandoned house, and then finally the overgrown shrubbery that Sam and Dean were waiting behind. You quickly stopped and turned around in time to watch Sam and Dean take out the demonic entities (that’s actually what they were; you researched) with the knives they had enchanted earlier.

Exhausted, you plopped onto the grass and stared up at the stars.

“Are you alright?” Dean’s face appeared above you, blocking out the night sky.

“I was just chased by a small army of angry gnomes,” you growled, giving him a dirty glare.

“Imps, actually,” Dean grinned and plopped down next to you. Lacing your fingers together, he pressed a kiss to your temple. “Thanks for being the devilspawn bait.”

You stuck your tongue out at Dean and smiled. “You can do it next time.”


End file.
